The present invention is directed to a portable exercise platform and, more particularly, to a portable exercise platform with resistance mechanisms.
Previous exercise platform devices can generally be divided into two categories: (1) systems using static extensions, springs, and pulleys, and (2) systems using resistive elements attached directly to the exterior of an exercise platform. The references discussed below are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,413 to Siwula and U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,666 to Lloyd represent the category of systems that use static extensions, springs, and pulleys.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,413 to Siwula describes a torsion-type device that includes three sections hinged to each other in a manner that allows the device to be folded and unfolded. One of the sections contains an adjustable torsion spring mechanism connected to pulleys, cables, and handgrips fashioned in a manner to offer adjustable resistance to a user's muscular movements as he pulls on the handgrips. This described system is complicated and includes many parts. Further, these parts are also expensive to replace if they wear out or break.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,666 to Lloyd describes a folding portable case, suitcase, or the like that may be opened to fold out a three-section exercise platform. Spring loaded cables provide for various types of lifting, pulling, and pushing exercises. This described system is complicated and unwieldy. Further, there are many parts, including pulleys, cables, and bracing mechanisms for supporting the platform at various angles. Still further, these parts are also expensive to replace if they wear out or break.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,558,301 to Jackson, U.S. Pat. No. 6,245,001 to Siaperas, and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0087920 to Dachraoui represent the category of systems that use resistive elements attached directly to a platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,558,301 to Jackson describes an exercise apparatus that includes an exercise platform having a base and lid, the platform defining an interior space accessible by moving the lid from a closed to an open position with respect to the base. Resistive elements may be selectively attached to mounts on the platform for use in an exercise by a user. A handgrip is attached to the free end of the resistive element.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,245,001 to Siaperas describes a multipurpose exercise device that has a generally rectangular, boxlike main body. The top surface of the body is hinged transversely to create a storage container and an adjustable section that can be fixed at various angles in relation to the main body by using a pivotal adjustment arm extending the bottom of the boxlike body. In the first embodiment, a plurality of clip rings is provided along both the sides of the boxlike main body and a depending inner lip of the adjustable upper section. The user may attach resistive elements to various ones of these clip rings to allow for a wide variety of different exercises. Handgrips are attached to the free ends of the resistive elements.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0087920 to Dachraoui describes a portable exercise device that has a generally rectangular, box-like main body in two platform portions, hinged together for opening and closing, and having a storage area within. The platform portions each include recessed areas for attaching resistive tubing. Handgrips or a press bar are attached to the free ends of the resistive tubing.
The devices described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,558,301 to Jackson, U.S. Pat. No. 6,245,001 to Siaperas, and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0087920 to Dachraoui all suffer from similar problems. For example, each of these devices is significantly limited in that most resistive elements would not be suitable for a serious exercise aficionado who required more resistance. Put another way, a “buff user” would not be challenged by a single resistive element. Further, almost every exercise performed using these devices would require different resistive elements either because the resistance would need to be changed (requiring the user to keep low, medium, and high resistive elements with them if they wanted a complete workout) or because the length of the resistive element would need to be changed between exercises. Finally, it should be noted that one set of resistive elements would not be able to accommodate multiple users if the users had different heights and/or strength.
It should be noted that many prior art devices, including some of those discussed above, suffer from additional problems.
For example, one problem shared by some devices/methods is that they only have the ability to exercise one area of the body or major muscle group, and are designed for such. For example U.S. Pat. No. 7,217,227 to Finn is a portable exercise device, but is limited to exercises in which the muscles of the back are primarily targeted. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 7,172,540 to Nguyen is a portable exercise device, but its purpose is to only isolate the abdominal muscles. In each case, a full body workout where all major muscle groups are targeted is highly unlikely.
Yet another problem shared by many prior art devices/methods is that they may not provide a specific and isolated cardiovascular workout other than the inherent cardiovascular benefits the user may gain through any resistance workout.